Predator-Two Warriors,One Love
by spikevv
Summary: A human hunter meets an alien female hunter. These two warriors find in each other the one thing missing in their lives... True love
1. Chapter 1

Predator-Two Warriors, One Love.

Earth-2030. The war that everyone said would never happen, world war three, is over. Slowly the country's of the world have been putting the world back together, but the one thing they can't fix, is the damage done to the soldiers' that fought the war.

Chapter On

Hunters meet

For the last five years, since the end of the war, private Al "Spike" Windrix had shut himself off from the world. The Doctors had said it was post traumatic stress...but he knew the truth. He had seen mans inhumanity to man first hand. Being around people just pissed him off. He had moved to the one place he knew he could be alone, Alaska. Al really didn't mind the cold...or the snow. He made his money by selling the meat and furs from the animals he had hunted, when it came to hunting, he was one of the best in the area.

Al was in the small town that was near his cabin. It wasn't to big of a town, a few shops, a couple of bars and some house's...that was it. He pulled up outside of the shop he normally sold his catches at. It was a family owned store, although the sign said Mike and son's, it was ran by old Mike Tuttle and his his daughter Michelle. James Tuttle had died in the war, that was another reason why Al came here...his final order was to give James's medals to his farther and sister. Al unloaded the meat and furs from the back of his truck and walked into the store. As he entered he looked over at the counter, sure as anything there was old man Mike sitting on his stool, watching tv. Mike didn't even look up as he spoke "Hay Al...drop em' in the back...I'll get ya money for ya." Al nodded and walked past the old man. He was your typical old shop owner, bolding with a little grey hair at the back, round glasses that were so thick you needed good eyesight just to see out of them and an old red work apron.

Al walked into the back and dropped the meat and furs on top of some boxes. He was about to walk back to Mike when Michelle stepped out of the office "Oh hi Al...got more kills for us?" She was a pretty young woman, short brown hair, pale green eyes and a few freckles on her face, her body was sleek and slender with an ample chest. Al knew she had a crush on him, but he really couldn't care less "Hi Michelle...yeah...same as always." as he turned she quickly said "Hay you wanna get a drink some time?" Al stopped in his tracks, without turning he said "No thanks...I...ummm gotta get back, heading up the north mountain in the morning." Michelle sighed deeply "Ok...maybe another time?" Al started walking towards Mike "Maybe."

Al walked up to the counter, Mike still watching the TV "Hay Mike..." To which he replied "Hay Al...heres your money...three hundred...same as last time." Al pick up the money, put it in his inside jacket pocket and said "Thanks Mike...see you next week." Mike nodded and gave a small wave as Al left the store.  
Al got in his truck and sighed, he ran his hand down his face and through his beard. It was at least an hours drive back and now it was starting to snow "Fucking weather" he sighed as he started his truck and pulled off, heading home.

By the time he arrived home it was already dark. The snow was falling thick and fast as Al stepped out of his truck. Al grabbed his gear from the back of his truck and headed inside. Al's cabin wasn't much, but it had what he needed. It had a large front room, a good sized kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a garage, but he mainly used it to skin and prep his kills for selling.  
Al dropped his bag and took his jacket off. After hanging it up he walked over to the fire place and got a fire going. He sat himself down in his chair, sitting close to the fire to warm up. After a few minutes he got up and went to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He put on some music and started to drink.

Al's life would have seemed empty to others, but to him, it was prefect. Being out in the wilderness, away from people, was just the way he liked it. As the night went on and the bottle ran dry, Al picked himself up and stumbled off to bed.  
The first rays of sunlight crept into the bedroom, Al slowly opened his eyes with a grunt. He sat up and moved his long black hair out of his face. With a long yawn and a stretch he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. After a shower and trim to keep his beard the way he liked it, it was time for breakfast.  
After finishing his breakfast Al went about getting everything ready for his trip up the north mountain. He checked his gear, prepared his quad bike and then dressed in his usual hunting clothes. He wore dark brown trousers with a black t-shirt, over that he put a black hunting vest and finally a dark brown coat. He tied his hair back and put his cap on, he was ready to go.

Al went into his garage and grabbed his hunting gear. He slung his hunting rifle over his shoulder, holstered his pistol and picked up his bow and arrows. He climbed on his quad bike, making sure his sledge was attached to the back, started it and pulled off, heading for the north mountain hunting grounds he always used.  
After about an hour Al arrived at his hunting grounds. He parked the quad bike and made his way on foot. He wanted to get to a spot he found on his last trip. It wasn't far from where he was, it was a clearing where a small lake sat, prefect for hunting deer and small game that used it as a watering hole.  
As he slowly and quietly made is way to the spot he caught the glimpse of a stag. It was a large male, looking for a mate. Al slowly pulled an arrow from it's quiver and took aim. He let out a slow breath as he pulled back on the bow, he was about to let the arrow fly but noticed something...the stag was looking at something...something in the sky.

Al lowered his bow as he looked up to see if there was a plane or something flying over head...but he saw nothing. As he took aim again there was a sound like thunder...like the sky was splitting. Al jumped to his feet as the stag bolted. He looked up and said "What the fuck?" but his question was answered sooner than he realized. From out of the blackness of the sky came a streak of fire...and it was heading for the small lake.

Al quickly ran and took cover behind a large bolder as the thing crashed into the ground at the edge of the lake, it hit with enough force to knock Al off of his feet and threw debris high up over his head. As the dust settled Al picked himself up and looked over at where the thing had hit. He nearly fell on his ass when he saw what it was. It wasn't a meteor like he thought it would have been...it was...a ship. Al look at the strange metal craft "What the fuck...a fucking space ship!" He couldn't believe his eyes...but things were about to get even stranger.

Suddenly a door on the back of the craft opened and a cloud of smoke blew out. Al took a step back, he had no idear what was gonna step out...but after a moment...nothing happened. Al slowly and cautiously stepped forward "Uuummm hello...anyone...in there?" But there was no response. He carefully approached the opening and looked inside. Al took a deep breath in, it was amazing, like nothing he had ever seen before. There were strange symbols all over the place. As he stepped inside he finally saw the pilot, at least, the back of them. Al asked "You ok...that was one hell of a ruff landing." But still no response, as he got closer he could see the back of the pilots head. Strange dreadlock looking things and some sort of mask "What the hell are you?" he thought...but something caught his attention, a sound...a bleeping sort of sound.

Al may not have been an expert on alien ships, but he knew the sound of a bomb counting down. He instinctively grabbed the arm of the pilot and threw it over his shoulder "Come on big guy...lets get you the fuck out of here." with all of his strength Al dragged the pilot out of the ship. As he move the large being towards the bolder he had hid behind the ship exploded, knocking them to the ground. As the fire from the explosion raged behind them, Al picked himself up and sighed "Fuck...that was close...you ok big guy?" but as he looked down at the being he had just saved his mouth feel open "Oh...your a...a...girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

First encounters

Al stood in complete shock. The pilot of the alien ship that had crashed and exploded...was a woman. He looked down at the strange female alien, she was big...really big. At a guess Al would have put her at around eight feet tall...more or less. She had long dark purple dreadlocks, her face hidden by a silver mask. As his eyes looked down her body he could see she was wearing some sort of armour, but to him it looked like a metal bikini with a fishnet body suit underneath it. Her skin had an almost tiger striped pattern to it, the strips being the same dark purple as her dreads, but the rest of her skin was a pale tan colour.

Al knelt down next to her as something caught his eye. There was a bright glowing green patch on her side. As he looked closer he could see that it was coming from a wound. A piece of metal bar had stabbed through her and was now sticking out of the unconscious female alien. Al gently touched the piece of metal "That's...your blood...shit...I gotta get you patched up!"

Al got to his feet and ran as fast as he could back to his quad bike. A few minutes later he pulled up near the crash site and ran over to the female. He slowly and cautiously pulled her towards the sledge at the back of his quad bike. Al lay her on it and loosely tied her to it. As he was about to get back on his quad bike it started to snow, he glanced back at the female, he sighed and took his jacket off. As he draped it over her chest he said "I never could resist a damsel in destress!" he then jumped on his quad bike and headed home, all the while thinking "What the hell am I doing?"  
As he pulled up outside of his cabin, Al jumped off the quad bike and unhitched the sledge. He dragged the sledge carrying the alien female to his door and kicked it open. Once inside he quickly lit a fire and pulled the sledge in front of it.

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed his first aid kit. As he knelt down next to the female Al sighed "Where to start...removed the metal bar...stitch the wound!" he was talking to himself, as he did from time to time. Al tried as best as he could to remove the metal gently. Once it was out he set about closing the wound. Her skin was tough and Al struggled to stitch it, but he finally got it done, front and back.  
Al sat back and sighed "Well at least your not gonna bleed to death now...lets see if anything else needs sorting out?". He crawled on his knees and began to check her over. He started with her legs, everything seemed ok there. Next he checked her arms, her left arm was broken in two places and her left shoulder was dislocated. Al popped her shoulder back in with ease, then he used a set of splints and some bandages to hold her arm. Al finally checked her head, from what he could see there were no head wounds, he was surprised by how soft her dreads were. They felt like soft skin, like warm leather.

After a he made sure everything was ok Al stood up and walked over to his chair. He flopped down and sighed as he rubbed his eyes "Nothing to do now but wait...and hope you wake up..." he looked her up and down again "...still can't believe your a girl...well...i can...but...wow!"  
Al sat on his chair watching the alien. Her breathing was slow and steady, almost hypnotic. Al got off his chair and headed to the kitchen. He checked his fridge and grabbed a plate of leftover meat. Next he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He returned to his chair and started eating.

After about an hour of watching the female Al started to drop off. It had been a long, strange day and he was tired. As he closed his eyes the female alien growled as she sat up. Al jumped out of his chair at the sound, his eyes going to the alien.  
The two of them just sat there for a moment, staring at each other. Al slowly put his hand up as he moved towards the growling female "Easy now...your ok...your safe." the female went to reach for his throat but then stopped. Her hand reaching down to her side, she felt the stiches and then looked down at her arm.

Al smiled at her "I fixed you up...do you...do you know what I'm saying." The female looked at Al and tilted her head, as if she didn't understand. Al sighed and said "I guess not." he slowly stood up and turned towards the kitchen "Are you hungry." Again, she just looked at him, a clicking sound coming from her.  
Al sighed again "This is gonna be a long night...I wish you could understand what I'm saying." as he turned to walk to the bathroom a husky feminine voice said "Sei-i ooman...I...under...stand you!"

Al spun round in shock "You...you understand me?" the female nodded slightly "Sei-i ooman...I speak ooman...a little." her accent was slightly Japanese sounding, at least, to him it was. Al slowly walked over to her "I'm guessing ooman means...human right?" again she nodded "Sei-i...you are ooman...Sei-i?" Al took another guess that Sei-i mean yes "Last time i checked...so...do you have a name?" The female nodded "Sei-i...my name is Zaragoza'erk Veerat'su...what your name ooman?" Al tried to say her name, but after a few failed attempts he said "How about I just call you Zara...and my name is Al...ummm Alistair Windrix..." Zara trilled softly, saying his name back "Ali'star...I call you Al...Sei-i?" Al nodded at her "Yeah...I guess...so...are you hungry?"

Zara trilled softly and nodded "Sei-i...but...I have not eaten ooman food...it is good?" Al nodded as he picked up what was left of the meat on his plate. He handed her a piece "Yeah...well...I think it is...here try some." Zara took the meat and looked at it, her head tilted to the side "What is...this?" She asked softly, making Al smile slightly "Its what we call venison...it comes from deer's...a type of animal." Zara trilled and placed it on her lap. She slowly reached to the side of her mask and pulled out a cord that was attached to it. A hiss of air sounded out as she pulled another cord out, but then she stopped and looked up at Al "Do not be scared of my...ummm...head...face... It is not what oomans say...nice?" Al sat on his sofa as she spoke.

With her good arm Zara reached up and removed her mask. The face that was under it was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her forehead, for lack of a better word, had the same tiger striped pattern as the rest of her body. Her mouth was strange looking, she had small sharp teeth, two on her top jaw and a line of them on the bottom. On the sides of her face were these...things, they reminded Al of a insect. At the end of these mandibles were long tusks, but the one thing that caught his attention was her eyes. Zara's eyes were a bright purple, with golden flecks. Al looked at her and gave a soft smile, he thought to himself "wow...beautiful eyes." He could have lost himself in her eyes for days...he suddenly realised he was staring at her, he quickly said "I've seen a lot worse...trust me!" Zara gave off that clicking sound again, her head tilted to the side. She then picked up the venison and bit a piece off, she swallowed it and looked at Al, her eyes wide "Ooman food good...Al make this?" to which he nodded "Yeah i cooked it...you like it then?" She gave a fast nod before quickly eating the rest "Sei-i...it is...uuummm not knowing what words...good, very good!" her eyes were lit up, as if the venison was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted.

Al passed Zara the plate "You can finish it if you like...got plenty more in the freezer." She gave a slight purr and continued to eat. Al reached over to his bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass, all the while Zara not taking her eyes off of him. After downing the whiskey in one go Al looked at her and said "So how come you ended up here...why did you crash?". Zara gulped down a mouth full of the venison and tilted her head "We...my clan...were hunting...ic'jit...bad blood..." Al nodded "Is that like criminals...ummm law breakers?" Zara trilled softly "Sei-i Al...we hunt them...kill them...but one got free...attacked ships core...had to use...uumm not know ooman word for it?" Al smiled "Escape pod?" Zara purred softly "Sei-i...pod...but pod crash."

Al nodded and smiled slightly "Yeah...I was there for that part... So what happens now?" Zara trilled "My clan will come looking...they will rescue me...take me home." Al sighed again "How long will that take?" to which she quickly answered "Don't know."  
Al looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost four am, he looked back at Zara and said "Well your welcome to stay here... I'm gonna need to keep an eye on your wounds anyway...its getting late, I should really be getting to bed...its been a long, strange day." Zara tilted her head at him, he was starting to find it cute, and she softly said "Strange...how so?" Al chuckled slightly "Well its not everyday a beautiful alien woman crash lands right in front of ya!" he quickly realized what he had said, but it was to late, she had heard it. As he turned to walk away she repeated the word "Beautiful." At that moment Al was thankful she couldn't see his face, a bright crimson red had filled his cheeks as he thought "Real smooth Al...real smooth!".  
As Al entered his room Zara got to her feet and walked up to his bedroom door. She gently tapped on it with her claws and said "Good night Ali'star..." He quickly replied "Uuummm yeah good night Zara..." Just like him, at the moment she was thankful he couldn't see her face, her cheeks turning bright red.  
Zara turned and walked back to the front room. She was thinking to herself "This ooman is unlike any male I have ever met...kind, strong...and shy...oh Paya...you do work in strange ways!" She then sat herself in front of the fire, while looking around the room...her eyes falling on a picture of Al...for his time in the army. She reached up and grabbed the picture. It showed Al and the rest of his team in full uniform. The date on the frame showed that it was from the start of the war.

Zara looked at the picture and purred slightly. Her mind was full of things she knew she shouldn't be thinking...especially about a ooman male. She was thankful that he had saved her, was happy to be alive but she knew that once her clan arrived, she would be leaving. She placed the picture on the floor next to her as she lay down. Her eyes began to close as she simply lay there looking at him...purring softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Awkwardness

After only a few hours sleep, Al awoke to the sounds of birds singing outside. He always liked that about living away from the rest of the world. Out in the wilds it was peaceful, calm and quiet, well it was untill last night, when the ship carrying Zara crashed right in front of him.

Al sat up in bed and grabbed his pack of smokes off of the night stand. He lit one and breathed out. His mind kept wandering back to the metal bikini clad alien woman sleeping in his front room. She was so unlike any woman he had met before. Her skin, her body...but most of all her eyes, he couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful eyes. He lay there for a few minutes, just smoking and thinking.

Finally he got out of bed, threw on his dressing gown and headed to the front room. As he opened the door Al could hear the gently purring sounds of Zara, still fast asleep. Al looked at her for a moment, she looked so cute sleeping the way she was. He decided not to wake her untill after he had a shower. He entered the bathroom and turned the shower on, letting it warm up first. After a few minutes Al stripped-down and got in the shower, pulling the shower curtain over.

Zara sleepily opened her eyes, she could hear the sound of running water. She looked down at her chest to see that while she slept, she had picked up the picture of Al and was holding it to her chest. She quickly put it back on the mantle above the fire and stretched. She looked round the room and trilled softly "Ali'star...are you up?". She slowly walked towards his room to check, but the sounds of water told her he was in the bathroom.

Al was standing under the running water, his mind still on Zara. He was thinking about her body. She was built like an athlete, sleek and muscular but oh so feminine. He thought about that metal bikini and how it bearly contained her chest. Al had to admit it, she was one hot alien babe. He was so lost in his thoughts of her that he didn't hear the bathroom door open.

Zara slowly opened the bathroom door and saw that Al was in the shower, she could make out the shape of him behind the curtain. Slowly she stepped towards the curtain and reached her hand out. Zara trilled softly and pulled back the curtain and said "You are up Al?".

Al nearly jumped out of his skin when Zara pulled the shower curtain back "FUCKING HELL!" he said, trying his best to hide his naked body. Zara stepped back and trilled "Sorry if I scared you." Al sighed and shook his head "Its ok...I just thought you were sleeping...that's all." Zara nodded "Sei-i I was, but I heard water running...it woke me." Al was still trying to keep himself covered as he said "Yeah I was just having a shower...got covered in mud saving you last night...I'll be out in like five minutes." He quickly pulled the shower curtain back over and continued washing himself, now a little red faced.

Zara tilted her head and trilled "You shower to clean Sei-i..." She looked at her self in the mirror, she was covered in mud and dry blood. She began to take her armour off "I must shower to." For a moment Al thought she was about to jump in with him untill she said "I will wait for you to finish first sei-i?"  
Al sighed with relief as she said that "Umm yeah...I'll be out in a minute". Al quickly finished washing and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and pulled back the curtain...a new shock waiting for him.

Al's mouth fell open as he pulled back the curtain and was faced with the sight of a now naked Zara. He really didn't know what to say or do, apart from look her up and down and then quickly covered his eyes. He took a deep breath and said "Ummm Zara...why are you naked?". Zara trilled softly and looked down at herself and then back at Al "To shower...you are naked to...what is wrong, why do you cover your eyes?" Al gulped "Well...you see...humans only really see each other naked if their like a couple..." Zara tilted her head and trilled "You mean if they are mates...a pair?" Al quickly nodded "Yeah...ummm...I'll let you shower now...ok!" he quickly left the bathroom and headed for his bedroom. As he left Zara sighed "Oomans are strange...has he not seen a nude female before", but what she didn't know was that she was the first woman he had seen like that in a very long time.

Al sat in his bedroom for a while, he couldn't believe he had just seen Zara naked. He was shocked, but something about it had his pulse racing, she looked even better out of her armour than she did in it. Al threw his towel on the floor and got dressed. He grabbed another smoke and head for the front room. He put on some music and sat and smoked for a few minutes. As he heard the shower stop running he jumped to his feet and headed to the kitchen, just in case Zara walked out naked.

Zara stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed this time. She could hear Al in the kitchen, as she went to see what he was doing she softly said "I am clean and dressed now Al." he looked over from where he was standing, making himself a cup of tea "That's good then...uuummm do you mind if i check your wounds?". Zara shook her head "You can check me."

Al dropped a tea bag into his cup and walked over to her. First he checked her arm "How's your arm feeling...any better?" Zara trilled softly "Still hurts...a little." he then moved on to her shoulder "What about here...any pain?" Zara just shook her head. Al stepped in front of her and gently ran his hand down her side, the wound was already healing. Al looked her in the eyes, those big, beautiful purple eyes, as he gently rubbed his hand over the stiches "And here...how does that feel?". Zara's eyes began to flutter slightly as his hand rubbed her side, she softly purred and said in a gently tone "It feels...good...so good." Al noticed the look on her face and the way she spoke, she was enjoying it, the feeling of his hands on her. Al smiled at her and was about to say something when the kettle began to boil. Its whistle sounding off behind them. Al took a breath in and said "Saved by the whistle!"

Zara trilled and snapped out of her daze "Oh uumm what is that...what are you making?" Al poured the hot water into his cup "Oh this...its a cup of tea, a little something to remind me of home." Zara tilted her head again, still looking cute "What is tea...is it drink?" he added some milk and sugar "Yeah...its been around for...well a long time. Where I come from, we drink it all the time."

Al picked up his cup and headed to the front room, Zara following close behind him. Al sat on the sofa and Zara sat next to him. For a few minutes they just sat in silence, Zara just watching Al drink his tea. Finally he turned to her and said "So how come you can speak my language?" Zara looked down at the floor "My...clan...had ooman servant...they taught me when I was young." Al was a little shocked by what she said. Her clan had taken a human as a servant, he really didn't want to know how or why they would have done, so he simply said "Ok...so is this your first time on earth?" She clicked slightly "Sei-i...I...like it here...it is very difficult from my world...the white that falls from the sky...it looks nice" Al laughed a little "You mean the snow...I guess it is kinda nice...what else do you like?"

Zara trilled and looked out of the window. The snow was falling heavily, as to be expected for the time of year, she slowly looked back at him and purred softly "Why do you live alone...from what I have been told...oomans do not like to be alone". Al set his cup down and sighed. After all this time no one had asked that question, it was the one question he hoped no one would ask, but Zara did. Al stood up and walked over to the fire place. He looked at the pictures and sighed again "You've probably seen that I used to be in the army?" Zara gave a slight nod "Well...I saw things in that war that no one should have to see. I saw the absolute worst of humanity...not just the way we treat our world...but each other. After the end of the war...I couldn't stand to be around people, so I came out here. I wanted to be alone...no one to bother me...no one to depend on me...no one untill you came into my life."

Zara slowly stood up and walked over to him. She was purring softly as she placed her clawed hand on his shoulder "I am sorry...for...making you...not alone Al." Al gently tapped her hand with his "Its not your fault...besides...I wanted to get away from other humans...your not human...so I...like being around you." Zara trilled "I like...being with you Al."

Al turned to face her "I've uumm got to head into town, I've got to pick up some stuff to last me...I mean us...seeing as we don't know how long your gonna be here." She slowly moved her hand away "Sei-i I will wait here..." Al nodded "Yeah... You can listen to some music if you want...or help yourself to food...I promise I won't be long."

Al headed for the front door, picking his jacket and keys up on the way. He looked back at Zara and smiled "Maybe when I get back...we could...talk some more?" Zara trilled softly "Sei-i I would like that." with a smile Al headed for his truck. He got in, started it up and drove off.

Zara looked around the cabin. She checked the fridge for something to, but was unsure what would taste nice, so she shut it again. Next she checked Al's bedroom. The room was heavy with his scent...and she liked it. Her head was full of thoughts about him. She couldn't denied it, she was drawn to him. He may not have been one of her own kind, but did that really matter. She took one last deep breath of his scent and headed back to the front room. She looked at his stereo, but had never seen anything like it before. She pressed one of the buttons and a song began to play. She had never heard something like that before...but she liked it. It was soft and gently, all of the words seemed to be full of meaning. Zara sat on the floor by the fire, just listening to the music playing in the back ground.

Al was only about half way to town when he pulled over. He reached into his top pocket and pulled out his smokes. He lit one and sighed. He rested his head on the steering wheel "What the fuck are you doing Al...Having thoughts about an alien woman...she probably thinks your but ass ugly!" He took a drag on his smoke and started the truck up again "Just don't let yourself fall for her...she's way out of your league!" Al was talking to himself again...


	4. Chapter 4

Hay everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and I hope you stick with this story. I'll keep writing it as long as you keep reading it! Thankyou again, Spikevv

Chapter Four

Close to You

Al slowly pulled up in front of Mikes' store. He got out of his truck and walked in. As he entered he saw that, like always, Mike was behind the counter watching tv as Michelle stacked the shelves. Al said hi to Mike as he walked past him, heading for the frozen food isle. He was stocking up on a few things, stuff that would keep till the bad weather passed. Next he grabbed some more tea bags and a tub of hot chocolate powder. As he picked the tub up Michelle said "Well that's a first." Al glanced over at her "What?" Michelle put her pricing gun down and turned to face him "In the whole time you've been coming in here, you've never brought coco before...I mean you always buy the same things, bread, milk, cigarettes and whiskey. All of a sudden your buying coco?" Al simply shrugged his shoulders "Just thought I'd have something different for once...that's all." Michelle giggled slightly "I didn't mean nothing by it...so how did it go up the north mountain...you got anything for us?"

Al sighed. He couldn't tell her what had happened up there, she would just think he was crazy. So he quickly said "Nah...must be the snow...I didn't get anything worth selling...I best be getting home before the snow gets to deep." as he turned to walk away Michelle said "Al wait!" he stopped and turned back to face her "How come you don't want to take me out for a drink...why do you keep knocking me back?" Al sighed and rubbed his eyes "Michelle...its not that I don't like you...its just...I don't like you in that way...I'm happy on my own...I'm sorry." Michelle took a step back and sighed "Oh...ok...I'm sorry...I thought you were...you know...looking for someone to...be happy with, but if your happy with being alone then...nevermind." she then quickly walked out the back. Al shook his head, was he really turning down the hottest girl in this little town for...Zara! Al walked over to the counter, payed for his stuff, said bye to Mike and headed for his truck.

As he started the truck, Al sighed "Face it...your attracted to her...she crashed into your life and now you can't get her out of your head!" Talking to himself was always a bad habit of his, but for Al, it was a way of getting things straight in his head, say them aloud to yourself and maybe you could understand things better, at least that's how he saw it.

As he arrived home Al grabbed the shopping bag and headed inside. He was greeted by the sound of one of his favorite songs, the sound of silence by Disturbed. Zara was sitting in front of the fire, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in the warm glow of the light from the small fire. She slowly turned her head and trilled softly "Welcome home Al...did you get what you need?" Al nodded and said "Sei-i and I even got something special for you to try."

Zara's eyes lit up when she heard him speak her language "What did you get?" Al smiled at her and reached into the bag. Pulling out the tub of hot chocolate he said "Its called hot chocolate...its good...trust me"

Zara stood up and slowly walked over to him "I do trust you...with my life." Al blushed slightly as she said that "So ummm what you been doing while I was out?" Zara looked over at the stereo "I listed to songs...I like your songs." Al went into the kitchen and Zara followed him "Yeah...this one is my favorite...do you like it." she stood and listened for a moment "Sei-i it is good...can I ask you...when I first showed you my face...you were not afraid...why?" Al had started putting things away, but when she asked him that he stopped. He sighed and turned to face her "I guess it's because I've seen some pretty nasty shit in my time...your face ain't one of them...besides, the only thing I could think when I saw it was how beautiful your eyes are."

Zara purred softly and took a step forward, she was given off her scent as her body warmed "You think so...thank you Al." Al's nose picked up on her scent almost immediately, it was a cinnamon kind of scent, maybe a little bit like nutmeg. He breathed it in and softly said "Well yeah...I mean...ummm...shall we have a hot chocolate now...I'm still kinda cold."

Zara nodded "Sei-i I would like that." Al smiled at her and said "Ok, you go and put some music on while I make the hot chocolate." Zara trilled softly and headed to the front room. Al put the kettle on and got the hot chocolate ready. As he heard the music playing he sighed, but this time it was a happy kind of sigh. For the first time in a long time he was happy to have someone around him. This strange alien woman had some how made him open up, made him smile and be glad that he was alive. It seemed insane, hell it was insane, but he didn't care. Al was happy, something he never thought he would be ever again. After making the hot chocolate Al walked into the front room.

Zara was sitting in front of the fire again, Al stood and watched her for a moment before sitting on the sofa. He placed the mug's down on the coffee table and said "You like sitting by the fire don't you Zara." Zara turned to face him "Sei-i it is warm..." She then did something he did not expect, she held her hand out to him "Come...join me...please?" without saying a word Al got up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and handed her mug of hot chocolate "Here you go...careful it might be a little hot." Zara tilted her head "It is called hot...so it should be hot sei-i?" Al thought it was cute, how she would take things as they were. He gave her a smile and said "Well I guess that's right...I just ment it might be to hot to drink."

Zara trilled softly "Oh...I see." she picked up the mug and gave it a sniff. Her eyes lit up again as she looked back at Al "It smells good." she took a sip and purred loudly. To her it was the greatest taste in the world. She looked back at Al as her eyes seemed to sparkle "This is...good...it is warm and nice taste." Al nodded and smiled "Well I'm glad you like it...so what would you like to do now?"

Zara moved herself closer to him and purred "I want to...be close to you...I like to be close to you Al." she gently placed her hand on his knee and purred. Al put his mug down and smiled at her. His hand gently laying on top of hers "I like being close to you too Zara." she slowly placed her head on his shoulder a d trilled softly "My people...share stories of battles...what was it like...the war you were in?" Al tilted his head to the side so that it was resting on hers. He sighed and said "Its not something I like to talk about, but I think I'm ready to tell you about it." Zara purred softly as Al told her about his time in the war.

Al took a sip of his hot chocolate "I remember the day it started, same as every other day. Then the news broke and we were shipped out. We weren't told where, just what we had to do. The fighting was tough and a lot of the guys I shipped out with...didn't come back." Zara trilled softly "But you did..." Al nodded gently "Yeah...there were a few times when I didn't think I would...and a few times after I wish I hadn't." Zara sat up and tilted her head "You mean...you wish you had been killed in combat?" Al nodded again "Yeah...it was...a dark time for me...but I learned to live with the things I did...and the things I saw...but after coming out here, getting away from everyone...it helped. The only thing I regret is not saving Jimmy...that...that still haunts my dreams." Zara trilled softly and placed her head against his "I...I am happy you are alive...but...do you still wish to die?" Al sat forward and shook his head. He looked up at the pictures on the mantle "Not anymore...you see...since I met you...I've been...happy...for the first time in, hell since I can't even remember when." He turned to face her and softly said "I don't know why..." but before he could finish speaking Zara moved forward and purred "I think I know why" She slowly leaned her forehead against his, her mandibles gently brushing his cheeks. Al took a deep breath and whispered "Zara...what are you doing?" She softly purred and said "This..." and then she gently kissed him, her tongue slowly, softly touching his lips.

Al was shocked. Zara had made the first move and was now kissing him. For a moment he just sat there being kissed, but he slowly moved his hand up held the back of her head. He kissed her back, softly at first. His hand gently stroking her dread's.

Zara began to purr louder as he touched her dread's. Al gently touched her tongue with his, his mind was filled with wonder as he tasted her mouth for the first time. He thought that she tasted as good as she smelt, like cinnamon and nut meg.  
They sat there,kissing for a few minutes before Al broke the kiss and said "Wow...that was...unexpected." Zara trilled softly and touched the side of his face "Did you not like it?" Al smiled up at her and pulled her head towards him "I liked it...I liked it a lot." Zara pressed her forehead against his and trilled "So did I...it was my first...with a ooman male." Al giggled at that, he wasn't exactly a pro and kissing alien women "Well your the first alien I've kissed, so I guess that's something. She purred happily and rested her head on his shoulder again "I'm tired now...will you...stay here...close to me?" Al nodded gently and intertwined their hands "Yes...I'll stay close to you...always."

The two of them lay there, in front of the fire, wrapped in each other's arm's until the sun came up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A Change of Plan

As the sun slowly began to rise, the first rays of light broke into the darkness of the front room. Al and Zara lay in front of the smoldering embers of the fire. The light warming Al's face as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at the fire and then at the sleeping Zara. A new kind of warmth filled him as he listened to her gently purring in her sleep.

For the last five years he had done his best to keep the world at arms length. Al had kept himself to himself for the most part, he spoke to some of shop owners in town, but that was mostly idle chit chat. Then out of nowhere this alien woman came crashing into his life and changed everything. He could talk to her about the war and not feel like she was judging him. He didn't even care if she saw his scars. After they kissed, Al knew two things, one, he wanted to be with her and two, he would never leave her.

Al slowly got up, trying not to wake Zara, and headed to the kitchen. He filled the kettle and switched it on. Al made his usual morning coffee, put his jacket on and headed outside. As he stepped out on to his porch he looked up towards the north mountain, thinking "Maybe I should take her up there...no ones gonna be up there...maybe go hunting with her." he placed a smoke to his lips and was about to light it when he heard that husky, Japanese sounding voice "Why do you smoke...it smells and I don't like it!" Al turned to see Zara standing in the doorway, which she had to duck under to get through. Al sighed and shook his head "I started during the war...it was a way of keeping my stress levels down...been trying to quit...I only have a few a day." Zara trilled softly and shook her head "So stress makes you do it...do I make you stress?" Al took a sip of his coffee and shook his head "No...I just need one in the morning...my dreams...well lets just say...their bad, so this helps." Zara took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. She gently pressed her forehead against his and purred softly "Sorry for your bad sleep...can I help?" he smiled and placed his hand on the side of her face "Your helping just by being here..." he then kissed her softly.

After finishing his coffee and cigarette Al and Zara made their way back inside. Al headed for the bathroom "I'm just gonna have a shower, you can have something to eat while you wait if you want." Zara nodded and headed to the kitchen. Zara grabbed one of the plates of venison from the fridge and happily tucked into it.

Al stood in front of the bathroom mirror as he took his shirt off. It had been a while since he had looked at his scars. His chest told a story, a story of the true cost of war. Al's chest was covered in a mix of bullet,knife and burn scars. He could remember how he got each and every one of them. He sighed and turned the shower on, letting it warm up before he got in. Zara sat in front of the fire enjoying her meal. She heard the water start running and a warmth filled her as she remembered the last time she had seen Al in the shower. The sight of his naked body was, to her, a very pleasant sight. To her kind, scars showed a warriors strength, the battles they had fought and won. She let her mind wander for a moment, thinking to herself "He is a strong male...he must have won many fights...he will be a good mate..." She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when someone knocked at the door.  
Zara jumped to her feet and quickly entered the bathroom. She pulled back the shower curtain, making Al jump "What the fuck Zara..." but she cut him off "Someone is here...at the door." Al grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower "What!...Who the fuck would come out here ?" Zara shook her head "I do not know...my clan would not be so...gently." Al grabbed the bathroom door handle "I'll see who it is, you stay here and stay quiet ok." Zara nodded as he left the room.

Al walked over to the front door and opened it "Who the fuc...oh Michelle...what are you doing here?" Michelle pulled her hood down and smiled "Well you left the other day without getting anymore fire wood...so I figured I'd bring you some up." Al sighed and shook his head "You really didn't have to..." Michelle cut him off and said "I know...but...I wanted to make sure things were ok...ya know...between us. After you left I kinda got to thinking, if you just wanna be friends...I'm ok with that." Al nodded and smiled slightly "Thanks Michelle, I'm sorry if I seemed a little cold towards you...I'm just...not really looking to get with anyone...sorry." She nodded and pulled her hood back up "It's fine Al...anyway, I best be going, see you next time your in the store?" Al nodded "Of course you will, see you later Michelle." And with that she turned and headed back to her car.

Al closed the door and headed back to the bathroom. As he entered he found Zara sitting on the floor. She looked up at him and trilled "Are you really not wanting to be with anyone...that's what you said to her." Al sighed and knelt down in front of her. He gently stroked the side of her face, he loved the way her skin felt "I only told her that so she would leave me alone...there's only one person I want to be with." Zara tilted her head "Who?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead "You Zara...I'm gonna finish my shower...you can wait in here for me if you want?" Zara trilled happily and said "Sei-i...I would like that."

As he finished his shower Al asked Zara about going up the north mountain, the place where they first met. Zara trilled softly "Sei-i that would be nice...is it safe?" He nodded, even though she couldn't see him "Yeah it should be...this time of year most of the hunters go to the other side of town. They don't like having to deal with the bad weather up there...but I don't mind it." Zara sat for a moment before she asked "You are good hunter sei-i?" Al grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower "I like to think so...why do you ask?" She slowly stood up and looked at a long scar that ran from his right shoulder down his chest and ending on his left side. Zara purred gently "My kind...the males...and some females...we hunt. Why do you hunt?" Al noticed the way Zara looked at his scars. He could tell she wasn't put off by them...in fact...they seemed to have the opposite effect on her. He grabbed another towel and started drying his long black hair as he spoke "Well I do it for a few reasons. I sell some of the meat and furs in town, gets me some money. I guess another reason is I like it...it helps. To hunt you have to be calm, patiently waiting for the time to make your move...what about you...why do your kind hunt?" Zara placed her hand on his chest and slowly traced the line of his scar with one of her claws "It is for honour...to show strength...uuhhmmm...scars are good to...show you are warrior." Al rested his hands on her hips as he threw the towel he was drying his hair with to the ground. He pulled her close and whispered "I'm guessing you like my scars then?" She began to purr louder as they got closer "Uuhhmmm...sei-i...they...how do oomans say...switch me on." Al giggled slightly "I think you mean...turn you on...right?" Zara nodded fast "Sei-i...you turn me on Ali'star..."

Al gently kissed her on her cheek "You do the same to me...but I thought you wanted to go up the north mountain?" Zara trilled softly as she wrapped her arms around him "A change of plans...I want you...I want to mate with you Al!" He knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer, but he wasn't about to say no. His mind suddenly filled with thoughts of what she might be expecting. Zara pressed her forehead against his and looked down "What is wrong...do you not want me?" Al smiled slightly as he ran his hands up and down her back "I do, it's just...well...I'm probably not as big as the guy's on your planet." She let out a sort of chuckling sound "Males are the same, no matter the planet..." with a quick move of her hand Zara pulled his towel away. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at his now fully naked body "Uuhhmmm...you need not worry...it is big enough for me!" And with that she kissed him passionately.

A few minutes later they were standing in Al's bed room. As they kissed he tried to remove her armour, but wasn't having much luck with it. Zara trilled softly as she unclipped her chest armour "Is that better?" Al's eyes lit up as he looked at her bare chest. Her chest had the same tiger striped pattern as the rest of her, but her nipples were a bright pink, almost red colour. He pulled her close and said "Sei-i" Zara purred as she pushed him down on to his bed. She quickly removed her lower armour and netting. She looked at Al and trilled happily "Now you see all of me...as I have seen all of you...do you still want me...do you still want to mate with me?" Al nodded gently and said "More than anything...do you still want to?" Zara jumped on him and kissed him passionately "Sei-i...I do..." She then reached down and carefully wrapped her hand around his hard member. Al let out a gasp as she took hold of him, her hand felt so good, but didn't expect what came next. She slowly pushed his member into herself. Her purr's grew louder as she pushed him all the way in. Al gasped again "Holy shit...I'm guessing your kind don't do foreplay then. Zara trilled softly as she slowly started moving her hips "What is foreplay?" Al ran his hands up her chest and gently rubbed her nipples "I'll show you later!"

Zara slowly moved her hips back and forth as Al gently played with her chest. Al moved his head forward and kissed her chest, teasing her nipples with his tongue. She began to breath heavily, speaking in her own language "Oh fuck...oh yes...this is so good..." but he just looked up at her "I take it your enjoying this?" All she could do was nod rapidly.

As she picked up the pace Al gasped "Oh my god...this is so fucking good...oh god Zara..." Zara leaned forward and kissed him passionately as she fucked him faster. She whispered in his ear "This is my first time...with anyone..." Al was shocked at hearing what she had just said. He was her first...she was a virgin, but at that moment all he could think of was her, the way she smelt, the way she sounded and most of all the way she felt. The heat that was coming from her was making him sweat. She began to bounce up and down on him as her purrs turned into grunts of pleasure, she spoke in her own language again "Oh paya yes...this is incredible...you feel so fucking good inside me!" Al, who was now panting and enjoying every moment of watching Zara ride him, called out "Oh fuck yeah Zara...you...keep going like this...and I'm gonna...cum inside you!" This time Zara spoke ooman "Do you mean you...ah...uuhhmmm...will fill me...with your seed?" He nodded rapidly "Oh god yes...oh fuck yes!" Zara forced herself down so he was all the way inside of her "Fill me with your seed Al...oh paya sei-i...fill me..." As she pushed down hard Zara roared in pleasure. Al arched his back as he came hard inside of her "Oh god Zara...I love you!" For a moment Zara just sat on top of him panting for breath before falling forward and kissing him passionately "I love you too Al."

Zara slowly rolled on to her side, laying next to her ooman mate as she gently purred. Al wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would fall in love with an alien woman. The two of them just lay there staring into each others eyes. After what seemed like a lifetime Al softly said "So how was that for your first time?" Zara trilled softly as she rubbed her head against his "Everything I dreamed it would be." She slowly interlocked her hand with his "Did you mean what you said...that you love me?" Al smiled gently and kissed her softly "Yes...did you mean it?" Zara trilled and nodded "Sei-i...for the first time in my life...since I have met you...I have had a lot of first time's" Al nodded "So have I...so what would you like to do now?" She gave him a sort of smile and softly said "Could we have a...hot chocolate...in here? Al laughed and said "Hot chocolate in bed...of corse we can. I'll be right stay there and stay naked, I'm not finished with you yet." Zara purred happily and said "And I am not finished with you...my mate!"

The trees surrounding Al's cabin were strangely quiet. A silent, deadly hunter slowly made his way through the tree tops. He was searching for something...or someone. As the cabin came into view the silent hunter stopped. He scanned the cabin and made a few clicking sounds. He opened his wrist come and tapped away at it, speaking in his own language he sent a message "Elder...I have found her...how would you like me to proceed?" A gruff, powerful voice answered back "Do nothing...I shall arrive at the ooman world soon...observe but do not engage." The hunter nodded "As you wish...she is...she is with a ooman male..." The elder let out a defining roar and then he growled "Just watch my daughter...ensure no harm comes to her!" Again the hunter nodded "As you command...farther."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Meet the family!

Al and Zara were laying in bed, enjoying the hot chocolate he had made for them. Al put his down on his bedside table and grabbed his pack of cigarettes "I'm just gonna have a quick smoke...you don't mind do you?" Zara trilled softly as she shook her head "No I don't mind...just come back quick...I want to mate again." As he headed for the door Al chuckled "Straight to the point...I like it."

As Al left the room Zara lay back and stretched her arms and legs out. She began to purr softly as she thought about being with him. She had heard from her friends back home what mating with a male felt like, but nothing compared to what it really felt like. To her it felt like exploding on the inside but being pulled together on the outside, like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. Her mind kept dwelling on what it felt like when Al's seed filled her...but then another thought entered her mind...could she carry his pup...could she give him a child? She didn't have the answer to her questions...but her own kind would...and more than anything, she wanted to know the answer.

Al stood on his front porch smoking his cigarette. He was replaying what had just happened in his head. He smiled as he thought about Zara, the stunning alien woman that crashed into his life and changed everything. He knew deep down he loved her, in a way, he knew he loved her from the moment he saw her. It was at that moment he knew he never wanted to be away from her, to always be by her side, to lover her and protect her, forever. As he took another drag on his cigarette he thought to himself "If she has to leave...then I wanna leave with her...and no one is gonna stop me, no matter what I have to do."

From his vantage point in the trees the lone hunter could see the ooman male. The hunter watched as the male smoked something, simply standing there. He had been told not to engage the ooman, but to simply wait for his father to arrive. He scanned the male and grunted "What makes these oomans so special...why do my sister and father find them so fascinating?." From behind him a low, almost growling voice said "Because they are not special...that's what makes them so interesting." The hunter quickly turned to see his father perched on a branch. He bowed his head and crossed his right arm over his chest "I'm sorry father...I did not know you were there." The elder raised his hand "It is ok Los'ark...now where is your sister...where is Zaragoza'erk?" Los'ark turned and pointed at the cabin "She is in there with the ooman...but she is not his captive. From what I have seen...she is his guest." The elder nodded "Huummmm...I shall enter through the front...you go to the back. I shall deal with the ooman while you rescue your sister, understand." Los'ark nodded but asked "Are you going to kill the ooman?" The elder looked down at the cabin "We shall see...if he has harmed my daughter...his skull will sit on my wall...move out Los'ark." The two males made their way through the trees, heading for the cabin.

Al had finished his cigarette and gone back inside. As he stepped into the bedroom Zara sat up, she was still naked and showing her chest off to him. Al smiled as he walked towards her "So you ready for more gorgeous?" Zara purred loudly "Sei-i my love...come here!" Al smiled at her as he climbed on the bed "So demanding...so beautiful...god I love you Zara." Zara trilled softly and placed the tip of her claw under his chin, slowly pulling him closer she whispered "So are you going to show me what...how did you say...foreplay is?" Al rubbed his forehead against hers as he gently ran his hand down her chest "I thought you would never ask." He kissed her passionately as his hand slowly caressed her chest. He slowly rolled her on to her back as his hand moved lower. Zara purred softly as he slowly began to kiss down her neck and on to her chest. As he took one of her nipples into his mouth she let out a sigh of pleasure "Oh paya sei-i Al...it is...ah it is good...don't stop..." Al looked up at her and smiled "If you liked that...then your gonna love this!" And with that he slowly pushed two fingers into her. Zara almost howled as he did it "Oh fuck...oh paya...oh...ah...Al...Al I love you!" Al kissed her again and said "I love you too...next I'm gonna do something...just try to keep your legs open." Zara panted as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her "For you...my legs are always open!"

Al slowly kissed down her chest, over her stomach and then he came to a stop as his head reached her thighs. He looked up at her and smiled "Lets see what you think of this" be she could say anything he slowly pushed his tongue inside of her. Zara threw her head back as she began to howl in delight. She dug her claws into the bed as Al's tongue flicked back and forth. Her other hand grabbed his head as she howled louder and louder, she was cuming just from his tongue and she loved it.

Outside of the cabin Los'ark and his father heard the howling of Zara. The elder turned to his son and growled "Move...now...she is being tortured!" And he charged at the front door. Los'ark followed the larger male, thinking to himself "that doesn't sound like torture to me!" The elder reached the front door quickly and almost ripped it off of its hinges as he threw it open.

Neither Zara or Al heard the door burst open, her howls drowned out all other sounds. The elder rushed over to the bedroom door and reached for the handle as he heard something he did not expect to hear. Zara threw her head back and howled "Oh Paya don't ever stop Al...I love you!". Los'ark stood next to his father and softly said "I think we may have interrupted a mating ritual father." The elder turned to his son and hissed "Don't be so perverse...your sister would not choose a worthless ooman as her mate...would she?" Los'ark simply shook his head "I'm not the one you should be asking." The elder growled and faced the door. As he kicked the door open both Zara and Al jumped. Upon seeing the elder, and after listening to Zara's story's about bad blood's, Al instinctively jumped off the bed and charged at the seven foot tall male standing in his bedroom doorway. The elder was so shocked at the sight of his youngest daughter laying on her back, legs open and with a ooman male's head between her thighs that he didn't notice the male charging at him. As Al crashed into the elder he managed to knock him off balance, causing him to fall backwards into Los'ark. The three of the landed in a heap on the floor. Al quickly picked himself up and yelled "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU FUCKERS KILL HER...YA HEAR ME!" but the elder was back up faster than Al could move. He grabbed the ooman by his throat and lifted him off of his feet. Al tried to kick at the male but it was useless. The elder roared as he extended his black tinted wrist blades. Al punched the male in the face "I'm not a about to go down without a fight asshole!" but just as the elder was about to claim his head someone grabbed him and threw him down the hallway. After a moment, and still in shock, the elder looked to see who had thrown him. Zara stood in front of Al and roared at her father "Touch him again and I will fucking kill you...father!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Elders know best

As Zara stood in front of her father and brother, completely naked, she hissed and growled at them "YOU WILL NOT HARM MY MATE!" the elder slowly backed up with his arms out to the side. He knew there was nothing more dangerous than an angered female. He retracted his blades and motioned to Los'ark to do the same. The elder then reached up and removed his mask, it was a beautiful black and gold with many markings from past hunts. Now that she could see his face her tone softened slightly "Why have you come here father...why not send just Los'ark or one of the clan?" the elder bowed his head "Your bearer asked...commanded me to find you...that is why I am here, my youngest daughter." Zara turned to face Los'ark "And why are you here?" Los'ark lowered his axe like weapon "Father asked me to seek you out, but I must say sister...I didn't think you would pick a ooman as a mate."

To Al the whole conversation was a mystery. The three alien's had been speaking in their own language, except for the last bit, ooman was one word he did know "Zara...I'm guessing you know these guys...and why are they talking about me?" Zara looked down at Al, who was still on the floor. As she helped him up she said "Sei-i this is my father Vas'rook and my brother Los'ark." As he got to his feet Al looked over at Vas'rook and then at Los'ark. He gave the two of them a slight smile "Sorry for attacking you like that...I thought you were here to kill Zara." Vas'rook tilted his head to the side, clearly not understanding what Al had said "What is he saying Zaragoza'erk?" Zara turned to face her father "Ali'star said he is sorry for attacking you, he thought you were here to harm me." Vas'rook trilled "He is strong for a ooman...he is forgiven."

Zara told Al that her father had accepted his apologies. Al quickly realised he was still naked, as was Zara, he cleared his throat and said "I'm just gonna get dressed...you two can go sit down if you want." Zara repeated Al's words to her brother and father "I will join you shortly...once I have dressed and spoken to Al." Vas'rook tilted his head to the side "Why must you speak to him...what do you have to say to him that you can not say in front of me?" Zara turned to head into the bedroom with Al "Your wouldn't understand father."

As they walked into the bedroom Al was about to say something when out of nowhere Zara grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. Before he knew it her tongue was in his mouth, kissing him as passionately as she could. As she pulled back from the kiss Zara rubbed her head against his, purring loudly she said "Your are mine sei-i Al?" he quickly nodded "Yours and yours alone Zara...no matter what!" Zara playful ran her claw down his chest "Let my father see your scars...it shows you are warrior...it shows you are worthy." Now it was his turn to tilt his head to the side "Worthy...worthy of what?" Zara gave a slight giggle, but her big purple eyes shined at him with passion and love "Worthy of me...worthy to be my mate...and maybe...worthy to be one of the clan." Al rested his hands on her waist "So you mean I'm gonna have to prove myself to him..." Zara nodded as she turned to pick up her armour "Sei-i" Al grabbed his jeans and began to pull them on "Then I'll do whatever I have to do...I'd do anything for you Zara...ANYTHING."

As the two lovers walked into the front room they saw Los'ark had taken a seat on the sofa. He sat there happily checking his weapons, but Vas'rook was standing in front of Al's pictures. He just stood looking at them for a moment before slowly turning to face his daughter "Theses images...he is a warrior...he carries many scars for a ooman." Zara walked over to her father "Yes father...he has told me of his victories in battle. Ali'star is brave as well as strong, when my escape ship crashed he saved me...please father...do not make me leave him." Vas'rook tilted his head and gave a slight purr "Zaragoza'erk...my youngest daughter...in love with a ooman...Paya you are a strange one. Let me speak to him...you speak better ooman than I..." Zara smiled softly at her father "I will translate for you"

Vas'rook turned towards Al, Zara repeating his words in ooman so that he could understand. Vas'rook pointed at Al "Come here ooman...let me see you." Al stepped forward, not sure how this was going to go...but he was about to find out. Vas'rook slow started to walk around him as he spoke "For saving my daughter...I thank you. From what I seen, you are strong...ready to fight for those you care for, but where we are from...that is not the only reason to fight. Would you fight for honour...for glory...for the clan?" Al watched as Vas'rook slowly circled him. He looked over at Zara at then up at Vas'rook "For Zara...I would give my life...I would do what ever you ask of me...the one thing I will not do...is walk away from her. I will do whatever I have to do to spend the rest of my life with her." Los'ark stood up and grunted "Would you give up this world...would you leave your race behind." Al nodded and then looked back at Vas'rook "Whatever is the takes...I'll do it!"

Vas'rook tilted his head to the side, how could this male, this ooman show so much resolve for a female he had only just met. This Ali'star was unlike any other ooman the elder had met before, so maybe, just maybe he was strong enough to become one of them, to join the clan. Vas'rook pointed to Zara and then at Al, in broken English he said "Ooman...Yautja...as one...Sei-i?" Zara turned to her father and spoke in their language "Does this mean that he is excepted into the clan?". The elder gently shook his head "Not yet...he still must prove himself to the others" Al watched as the two of them spoke, finally he asked "So what's going on?" Zara turned to him and purred "My father has decided that you can come with us...to our planet" Los'ark stood up and walked over to Al and Vas'rook "If it is OK with you father, I would like to train the ooman in our ways...to fight as one of us" Vas'rook nodded "Very well...we shall rest for now...Zara, tell your mate that he has until sunrise to pack" Zara told Al what her father had said and then took him by the hand "Come with me Al"

Zara took Al back to his bedroom while her father and brother settled down in the front room. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and purred gently "Are you so sure you want to leave...to come with me, be my life mate...a hunter in the clan?" he kissed her passionately and then said "I've wanted to get away from the people of this planet since the end of the war. The war messed me up...but you...you fixed me, made me feel alive aging...so of course I'm sure I want to come and build a life with you...weather it's on this planet or yours...as long as I'm with you...I'm happy"

Back in the front room Los'ark and his father were sitting on the floor in front of the fire. They had both taken off their masks, a small box in front of them. It contained a small amount of food from their world. As they ate Los'ark asked his father a question "Does you really think he will be one of us father?" Vas'rook tilted his head "Oomans are a strange race...most are weak. Some are strong, but they are not to be underestimated...in the last sixty years ooman have killed a few of our kind...in one on one combat...I look forward to seeing what this ooman is capable of" Los'ark simply clicked his tusks and smiled "And what about mother...what do you think my bearer will say?" the elder stopped eating for a moment, thinking for a moment before answering his son's question. He picked up some more of the food and then looked at his son "She will not be happy with my decision...but it will not be the first time. I am clan leader...I know what is best for my clan...and my daughter"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

 _The Journey (Part one)_

The sun was close to rising on a new day. Out of the billions of people living on the little blue planet, it would be the last sunrise he would see on his home world. As he finished packing Al turned to Zara and smiled "All done...at least...I think that's all I wanna take with me" Zara had been laying on the bed watching her mate pack his belongings into his large back pack. As she watched him her mind was filled with a thousand thoughts at once. She thought of what the rest of her family would think of her choice of mate, of what her friends would say...but the one thought that kept coming to the front of her mind was what would their pups look like...and if they could even have them.

As he spoke to her Zara was snapped out of the daze "Are you sure my love?" Al smiled at her "Yeah...got some of my clothes, my music player with all my songs on it...my bow and arrow...can't think of anything else" Zara sat up and held her arms out "Come here...hold me" he didn't need telling twice as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She began to purr softly as he stood in front of her, his hand gently stroking her dreads. Zara gave a playful giggle as she looked up at him "You shouldn't do that...unless you want me to jump on you and mate you" Al seemed to think for a moment, before answering "That's probably not a good idea...not with your dad and brother in the next room"

As the two lovers continued to pack, Los'ark and Vas'rook were talking as they waited "Not to question your judgement father but are you sure about this. Oomans are normally slaves or pets...not mates...well not life mates anyway" Vas'rook shook his head "You think I don't know that...the truth is...when it comes to your sister, when she has her mind set on something she will not let it go until she gets what she wants...remember the fight with your mother about her place on the prison ship?" To which Los'ark gave a slight laugh "How could I forget...I heard it from the other side of the market ...but what I mean is...do you think he can survive in our clan?" Vas'rook raised his hand to his chin, after a moment he trilled "We will simply have to wait and see...won't we"

After a short while Al and Zara came through from the bedroom. Al was dressed in his hunting clothes, ready for the hike to the alien ship...ready to leave his home world behind forever. Zara walked over to her father and brother, placing her mask on she said "We are ready to leave now father." Vas'rook nodded and looked down at Al "We go now...ship not far...but home world...far from here...you sure want to go?" Los'ark muttered "Your ooman is so bad father" Al nodded "I'm sure, there's nothing here for me..." he took Zara by the hand and smiled "...I've got everything I need as long as I'm with her." To which Vas'rook nodded "Good...we go now...follow" and he turned and opened the front door to be greeted by the cool, crisp Alaskan air.

The four of them stepped out in the cold dawn air, the sun slowly rising over the snow covered mountains. Vas'rook pointed to the west and looked at Al "Ship this way...not far" Al nodded and pulled up his scarf to cover his mouth from the cold morning air.

The ship was not far, maybe an hours hike from Al's cabin, as they walked Al found his mind wandering. His head was filled with all kinds of thoughts, but mostly he was thinking about what lay in store for him, would Zara's people accept him, would he be able to prove himself worthy of her, but then he thought to hell with it...I'll do whatever it takes to prove it. Suddenly his mind was snapped back to reality as Zara placed her hand on his shoulder "We're here my love". Al pulled down his scarf and looked from side to side "There's nothing here?" Los'ark gave a slight chuckle "That's because its cloaked...stupid ooman!"

Zara slapped her brother on the shoulder "No need to be rude Los'ark...Al doesn't know the full extent of our technology, how was he ment to know!" at that point Vas'rook turned to the siblings and growled "Knock it off you two! It is time to introduce our guest to his new life." The two of them both said "Sorry farther" at the same time. Vas'rook opened his wrist computer and tapped a few keys. A few seconds later there was a loud hissing noise as the ramp to the ship slowly lowered, revealing a blinding white light. The elder turned to the others "time to leave...Zara, show your mate to his room...it is next to yours. Los'ark go to the training room...I shall get us moving, we are a long way from home." The four of them walked on to ship, the light fading to reveal beautifully designed walls. Al looked at them in wonder, it was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. The ground was covered in a white fog that came up to his knees. Al looked up at Zara and smiled "This is amazing...I mean just...wow!" Zara took him by the hand and gave him a slight purr "Wait till we get home... I have such sights to show you my love."

As Vas'rook and Los'ark headed to different parts of the ship Zara showed Al to his room. As he walked in Al's jaw almost hit the floor. The room was decorated much the same as the rest of the ship, except for the hanging lights that look like glowing balls of water...and the massive pit in the middle of the room. He dropped his back and turned to Zara "This is...you know what...I don't even have any words to describe it...one question...where's the bed?" Zara laughed slightly and pointed to the pit in the middle of the room "There...I will fetch you some furs to sleep on...it gets hot in here." Al nodded with a smile on his face "I bet...I've only been here for five minutes and I'm already sweating." Zara walked over to one of the walls and pressed a few buttons, Al hadn't noticed them, to him they looked like part of the wall. As she pressed them several panels opened to reveal what looked like draws "You can store your things here...at least until we get home." Before Al could say anything Zara's wrist computer started to beep "Zaragoza'erk come to the bridge" She smiled at Al and said "My farther has need of me, I'll let you unpack for now my love. If you need anything then just press this..." she pointed to a small symbol on the wall that looked like an upside-down K "It will put you through to my wrist com...see you soon...my sweet Ali'star"

Al started to unpack his things, he put he clothes in one of the draws and his other bits and pieces in some of the other draws. As he unpacked something suddenly dawned on him, he hadn't been this happy since before the war...no...he had never been this happy. As he stood for a moment just thinking there was a knock at his door. Los'ark walked in and handed him a combi stick "Time to train ooman!"

To Be Continued!


End file.
